


The one where Killian is nervous because Emma seems upset

by hannahhoppers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahhoppers/pseuds/hannahhoppers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompts, "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" and "Hey, I'm with you. Always. Okay?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Killian is nervous because Emma seems upset

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been off the radar for so long! I've been trying to work on this and a super lengthy high-school AU with too many subplots. I just found several more lists of prompts so I'll be flooding my works list soon. Probably. :)
> 
> I don't own the show or the characters, so I'm playing with them. Adam and Eddy have such nice toys. Unbeta'd. Kudos and comments if you enjoy!

            There was something up with Emma. She was always a little too eager to go back to the house, a little more clingy than normal. And for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out what the problem was. 

 

            He finally asked her about it when they were at Granny’s, celebrating the anniversary of defeating some baddie or another. (Everybody was getting the feeling that Mary Margaret really just liked potlucks.) Several partygoers had retreated to the corner booth and were playing cards, himself and Emma included. He couldn’t help but notice her glaring at Tinkerbelle every couple of turns. It was a bit baffling- to his knowledge, the two were fairly good friends. He tucked his arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear,

 

“Everything alright, love?” She leaned into his chest and her eyes searched his a moment before she nodded a bit. He sighed and stroked her hair as they drew the round to a close- something was still off, and she wasn’t saying it. “Do you want to head home early?” She nodded again, and they slithered out of the booth, not releasing their hold on each other.

 

            They walked home in companionable silence, his arm still wrapped around her and her head still burrowed against him, and he stewed the whole way. Something was wrong, and she wasn’t telling him, and he wasn’t able to figure it out on his own. These three facts pelted against his head, over and over. He dropped his arm to fish out his key when they reached the front door. Her arms immediately wrapped around her middle- defensive, closed off. He opened the door and reached for her hand, leading her into the front hall and kissing her knuckles. A slight smile teased her lips. They meandered, fingers still linked together, up the stairs to their bedroom. 

 

            He told her a story from his pirating days as they readied for bed- full of sword fights and ballgowns, and pilfered gold coins and, of course, rum. He continued the tale as they slipped under the covers. He couldn’t help but notice her tense as he mentioned the pretty blonde who had captained the other ship. Suddenly it clicked. 

 

“Wait a minute. Are you… jealous?” He could see it in her eyes- she was about to scoff, but hesitated a moment before nodding and scooting closer to him. He picked a stay curl and toyed with it, searching her eyes for some hint as to why. 

 

“I didn’t like the way Tink was looking at you.” He couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at her. “Or Lily, or even Maleficent.”

 

“Love, I know I’m roguishly handsome,” (she giggled and looked into his eyes) “But you’re the only one for me.” She smiled again, and he grinned. As she clicked off the light, he pulled off his rings and brace. In the darkness, her head smushed against his side and his fingers threaded through her hair, they both drifted off. 

 

            He woke in the middle of the night, the alarm clock yelling 3:41, to a thump on his chest. He turned his head to Emma, who was pushed up on her elbow and scowling. At his raised eyebrow, she simply said,

 

“I dreamed that you were kissing another woman and I was still annoyed at you when I woke up.”

 

“I’m hardly responsible for my actions in your subconscious, am I?” She hit him again. “Only joking, Swan.” Her eyes cast downwards again, and he untangled himself from her to flick on the lamp. “Hey, I’m with you. Always. Okay?” Her head bobbed up and down. 

 

“I’m sorry for being ridiculous.”

 

“You’re not. Who’s the one who punched out a past version of _himself_ for kissing you?” A chuckle. “Besides. I bet part of it is because of a certain little love who’s giving her mother grief.”

 

“Her?”

 

“Call it… father’s intuition.”

 

“Mother’s intuition says it’s a boy.”

 

“Ah, that would be the little lass trying to throw you off her trail.” She giggled again. “Sleep, Swan. It’s late.” She waved a hand to magic away the light.

 

“G’night, Killian.”

 

“G’night, love.”


End file.
